As cache memory sizes increase, cache structures tend to be more vulnerable to soft errors (SER) and detectable unrecoverable errors (DUE), due to the cache retaining modified data for a longer length of time. If a soft error corrupts a modified cache line, the line's data cannot be retrieved or correctly written back. First level cache is the largest contributor to the DUE FIT rate in a cache memory system. What is needed is a cache replacement policy that addresses reducing the residency time of dirty lines in a cache in order to achieve a reduced DUE FIT rate.